


Allow me to introduce…

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s trying to play the dutiful son. Claude tries to talk some sense into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow me to introduce…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “Peter/Claude: public sex at one of Nathan's functions.”

  


Peter almost choked on his martini when he saw Claude there leaning against the bar, leering at him. He shotgunned the rest of his drink, made a quick check of the ballroom to make sure his mother wasn’t in sight, and marched up to Claude. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

 

“Paying my respects to your brother’s campaign,” Claude said. He raised his half-empty glass.

 

Peter took in Claude’s outfit: the usual long coat, scruffy shirt, tattered pants. “What if somebody saw you?”

 

“You really can be an idiot.” Claude reached behind the bar and poured himself another Jack. “’Sides, I’m not here for any of them.” He waved his glass at the room at large. “Thought I’d give you a break.”

 

“I can’t do this right now. Nathan’s giving his big speech any minute, and I have to be here looking interested. I owe him that.”

 

“You don’t owe him anything.” Claude grabbed another glass from behind the bar, poured a few fingers of whisky, and pushed the glass over to Peter. “When are you going to step up and be your own man?”

 

Peter glared at Claude for a moment before grabbing the drink, tossing it back, and slamming the empty glass back on the counter. “I can start by not taking advice from invisible men.” Peter began to turn away, but Claude stopped him with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand groping the front of Peter’s trousers. Peter fell back against Claude’s warm body with a startled “oof.”

 

“How you plan on putting forth a good show for your brother with this in your way?” He squeezed Peter’s growing erection.

 

“Wasn’t a problem until you showed up.”

 

“Flattered, pet.” He pulled Peter closer against him, so Peter could feel his arousal, too. “Admit it; you’ve been bored silly.” He began rubbing his fist against the front of Peter’s trousers.

 

Peter slapped his hand away. “We’re in public.”

 

“We’re invisible,” Claude pointed out. “As long as you don’t go moaning my name like a giant girl, we’re fine. Live a little.”

 

“I can’t do this. I have to be responsible.” Peter tried half-heartedly to pull away, but Claude maintained his hold on his waist.

 

“Responsible doesn’t mean locking yourself in a bloody society straight jacket. Look at them.” He jerked his chin at the socialites and pundits milling around beyond their dark corner of the room. “You’re not one of them. That’s not your world.”

 

“It can be. _I_ can be,” Peter said through clenched teeth.

 

“No.” Claude shoved his hand down the front of Peter’s trousers, into his pants, and squeezed his dick cruelly. “You can quack like a duck, but you’re not a sodding duck. Keep trying to be, and you’ll fly off the deep end and—ahhh.” He twisted his hand around the head of Peter’s cock, and Peter shuddered against him. “Forget the metaphor.. You don’t stop trying to be what you’re not, and you’ll go boom, poodle.”

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” Peter whispered.

 

“First of all, stop letting that family of yours control your life.” He ground his cock against Peter’s ass, and cracked a grin when Peter pushed back, giving him the friction he needed. “They can’t help you.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Peter began to move his hips in little circles: back against Claude, then up to fuck Claude’s hand. “If I just stay here, don’t go running off…”

 

“You’re not as safe here as you think,” Claude warned.

 

Angela Petrelli appeared at the edge of the crowd, scanning the ballroom for her youngest son. Peter froze in Claude’s arms, but Angela’s eyes passed right over them. It took several seconds after she was out of sight for Peter to relax again.

 

“Take it from one who knows,” Claude whispered in his ear. “Trouble will find you. Even if you’re invisible.”

 

“I get it.” Peter squirmed in Claude’s arms, turning to face him, and he crushed their lips together. His hands fumbled with the zipper on Claude’s pants until finally he had him in his hand, skin to skin.

 

“Good evening.” That was Nathan’s voice. Unmistakably confident, inescapably in command. “First of all, I want to thank you all for coming and showing your support. I’m so pleased you were all able to join me and my family here tonight.”

 

“That’s you, mate,” Claude whispered.

 

“Shut up.” They jacked each other silently, frantically, breathing into each other’s mouths.

 

“I wanted to start by introducing some great people who have been instrumental in my campaign thus far. Of course, my wife Heidi has been my rock during this whole campaign.”

 

Polite applause rattled around the ballroom. Claude licked the bare skin of Peter’s neck until he found a spot he could bite. Then he worried it with his teeth, grinning at the way Peter writhed against him.

 

“My mother, Angela Petrelli, who most of you know. Give us a wave, Ma. There she is.” More polite applause.

 

Peter was thrusting frantically into the circle of Claude’s grip. “Help me,” he whispered, and came with a hand grabbing the front of Claude’s coat.

 

“Yes. That’s it.” Claude batted Peter’s hand away and finished himself off, chewing Peter’s lower lip while he spurted all over Peter’s immaculate white dress shirt.

 

“There’s another family member here tonight who’s taught me a lot about caring for the little guy. About selflessness and sacrifice. Some have called him naïve, but I think maybe we’ve become too cynical for our own good.”

 

Claude he pulled away, wiped his hands on Peter’s shirt, and tucked himself back in with surprisingly steady hands. “Pay attention, poodle. You want my help, you’ve got to get your act together. You paying attention?”

 

Peter nodded, focused intensely on Claude. Poor kid clearly didn’t have attention enough to go around.

 

“First challenge: stay invisible until you get cleaned up. Wouldn’t want everyone here seeing you like this.” He planted a quick kiss on Peter’s lips and pushed him back into the crowd. Then he disappeared, weaving between party-goers, leaving Peter to fend for himself.

 

Nathan’s voice boomed out from the podium. “Allow me to introduce my baby brother, Peter.”


End file.
